Say it
by jankisu02
Summary: "Do you hate me?" he imprisoned Kiku's eyes with his crimson ones, "Me who is you." A knowing smile was plastered on his face. Black!KikuxWhite!Kiku. Yes, nihoncest. T for implications.


**WARNING: NOT BETA-EDITED, implications. my failness **

**Disclaimer: **Characters don't belong to me.

This is for my dear Ryouka in DA. Thanks for everything dear. :D Tell me if you want something else, k? ;3;

Black!Kiku x White!Kiku, if you do not enjoy this pairing please don't read this. This is sort of selfcest but with two Kikus. owo

* * *

Little stings of pain ran down Kiku's frail body as the wounds rebuild its hurt upon him. The cloth wrapped around his wounds was stained with small amounts of red liquid. His eyes gazed impassively at the beautiful scenery provided by nature and the open window. His head leaned on one of the walls, lifelessly. His body was rested upon the wooden floor he daily sat on. It was quiet, very quiet indeed. Even the little hisses of ache he made weren't heard. The four walls of the room seemed to be watching his every move but he did not motion anything but his simple breathing. For what was it for? He was alone. No one would see him gesture anything. The chilling temperature reached his bare, scarred back; he shivered and did no more.

"You're cold." A monotone voice said behind him, piercing the silence surrounding the room. Kiku's head made no action of awareness and stayed leaning on one of the ramparts of the too spacious room. He felt footsteps wander closer to his immobile body. "Would you like me to bring you to your room?" It was hidden from his gaze but he knew a smirk was curved on that person's face; his face.

"This is my room." He said, dullness painted in every word.

"But you have a bigger room."

"But I like this room."

"Because?"

"Because you do not often come in here." The Asian nation's head turned to the person who shared everything with him; his face; his dark hair; his body structure; his scars; his voice; his home; everything except those brown eyes and of course his white uniform.

"Do you hate me?" he imprisoned Kiku's eyes with his crimson ones, "Me who is you." A knowing smile was plastered on his face.

"We are not the same."

His chin was captured by an index finger and a thumb, further deepening their gaze. The dark clothed Kiku drew closer making the two Asian's distance an inch apart. "But we love each other, yes?" It was formed as a question but acted as fact through black Kiku's impudent lips, "I am you."

Kiku glared at his darker self, his hands balling into fists, "No," he said recalling how many times he argued with himself throwing those exact words at his sinister side, "I am not you, and will never be you." He jerked his chin away from the gloved hand, still glaring.

"You have yet to answer my question." He pushed Kiku's wrists against the wall harshly, making the other hiss in deep pain; he was still smirking, ignoring the fact that he was again hurting the injured Asian, "Do you hate me?"

"Yes, very much."

Black Kiku chuckled under his breath as the other watched him with sheer resentment. "How endearing." His crimson eyes were filled with maliciousness that it almost sent a quiver to the pinned Kiku, almost because he was already used to it. "You have a strange way of showing your love toward me," He drew closer to the other, so close that his lips were only an inch away from his smooth skin. Kiku froze, despite the hatred he felt towards the other, he could never get used to the attention he always received. "Don't worry you'll cave in soon enough." His breath touched the delicate skin, making the other tremble slightly. "I love you." And his teeth detained the milky flesh and bit on it receiving a whimper from the other, pale cheeks turned crimson and hands clenched tight but his eyes were too astonished to shut close from the action instead they grew wide making the russet color of his eyes more vivid with tremor and his chest tighten.

When Black Kiku released the battered skin, leaving a bright red mark on the pale skin, his lips lunched to those soft ones but pulled away soon. He smirked proud of little effort. "I love you." He repeated, his tongue now extended and skimming against his neck. Kiku's head turned to his side, closing his eyes as his heart threatened to escape his chest. "More?" his voice sent tremors of pleasure to the frozen nation. Kiku nodded, losing all coherent thoughts, who was he to deny what he really felt?

"Say it."

Kiku bit his lower lip, remaining silent.

"Say it."

Kiku half opened his eyes and stared at the other, timidly.

"Well?"

"I love you." His voice was strained but it sounded genuine. It was almost unheard but it was, it was always heard even if he didn't say it out loud.

END.

* * *

Should this be in mature? ;A; Reviews make me happy. 8D


End file.
